


Evening on the Balcony

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [45]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Smut, Goblins, Lughnasadh, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: Bog and the goblins attending a Lughnasadh fairy celebration.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Intimate stories [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/288605
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Evening on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalFlushGang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalFlushGang/gifts).



The night was quiet except for the flutter of wings as the Bog King flew through the Dark Forest. He was here searching for a gift for his new wife of only a month, a perfect moondrop flower. He grinned when he thought about the fact that Marianne was his wife. His wife...he was married...the Bog King was married to a beautiful fairy. She was his wife. 

He would never get tired of thinking about or saying out loud that Marianne was his wife. He chuckled happily, knew the smile on his face probably looked silly, but he didn’t care. He was deeply in love and deeply happy. 

Tonight was the Lughnasadh harvest celebration at the fairy court, as well as at his court, but this year would be a combination of the two celebrations. There was to be dancing, of course, drink, food, singing, stories, and the passing of the Lughnasadh bread. Bog had never attended a fairy version of the celebrations, so this was going to be interesting. Apparently the king’s daughters led a celebration dance along with all the daughters from other royal fairy houses. Watching Marianne dance would be a treat that Bog was very excited to see. 

Goblins, as with pretty much every celebration, usually danced, drank, and just ate good rich food until everyone got sick, passed out, or both, without the organized dance recitals; though an occasional traveling goblin minstrel would be at their celebrations for stories and music. Sometimes they would have games, silly contests of strength and endurance, which also included a lot of drinking because goblins felt most games were improved with a bit of drunkenness. 

The celebrations he had seen when he had been a child had been more elaborate, but after his ban on love, all goblin celebrations fell to the wayside. Because love and lovers were always integral to every celebration and Bog wallowed in his pain, he had put a stop to that. 

The guilt and regret he felt about that still bothered him. He had no idea how he was going to make up the last handful of years to his people, but he would find a way. One step in that direction was a celebration like tonight. 

Having the goblins at a fairy celebration would also be an interesting clash of cultures he thought with a smirk. Adding a little more goblin influence to the fairy court for Lughnasadh would likely be good for the fairies too. From what Marianne had told him, most fairy celebrations seemed a bit dull. He chuckled as he imagined Brutus, Thang, and Stuff in an organized dance with fairies wearing fancy costumes and dresses. Marianne had also told him that fairy parties had a lot less alcohol at them. Between him and his mother, they had rectified that situation; this party was going to have plenty to drink as well as the introduction of some goblin celebration games. 

He snickered as he dove through a dense cluster of branches. The party would be fun just because he was going to get to see drunk fairies competing in games of strength with goblins. He wondered how many goblins and fairies were going to wake up in the morning to find themselves in the fairy kingdom’s dungeons? 

It would be fine Bog thought as he swooped and divided between tangled vines. People often bonded over drinking, games, and a bit of violence. 

After a few more minutes of flying Bog found what he was looking for in the middle of a very small clearing where the light from the moon shone down. There in the light sat a perfect, tiny field of tiny moondrop flowers glowing silver in the moon’s white light. Their silver petals glimmered like liquid metal. 

Bog landed lightly beside them and with gentle care, plucked one of the flowers, making sure that the stem was long. He grinned to himself in anticipation of seeing his wife’s face; Marianne was sure to love this. The flower would last a long time as long as it was kept in water and bathed in moonlight at least twice a week. Smiling, pleased with himself, Bog’s wings lifted him into the air again and he headed back to the fairy castle with his gift held gently between his talons. 

* 

The castle was buzzing with activity as everyone, fairy and goblin alike, rushed around with last minute decorations, or dashed down hallways with extra plates and bowls. Bog had to twist his long body in all sorts of strange angles to avoid being plowed into by either fairies or goblins alike rushing here and there to finish for the celebration tonight. This was an important celebration, not just because it was a special day for both peoples, but because they were all getting together, two united kingdoms. 

Bog found the room that he shared here with Marianne and rapped his knuckles against the stone, waiting for her to answer. 

“Come in!” she called. 

Bog rolled the stone out of the way and hurried inside just barely avoiding getting run over by a trio of squealing female fairies in elaborate white petaled dresses and baby’s breath, too preoccupied by following the trio of young fairies males in their fancy outfits to notice Bog. 

Bog closed the door and turned to see Marianne sat at her vanity rubbing honey lotion into her skin, one leg stretched out while she applied the softening substance, her beautiful purple and black wings spread out behind her like a cloak. Marianne’s smile upon seeing her husband made his heart skip a beat. 

“Hey, you’re back. Your mother said you had an errand in the Dark Forest?” Marianne switched legs. She wore only a pair of rose petal panties (which Bog had learned quickly ripped easily despite all the magics put on them) as well as a small rose petal bra (also easily ripped.) The dress she was to wear that night hung by her vanity. The dress was in two parts, the first being a long, off-white dress made from white rose petals. It had a sleeveless bodice and a layered skirt that seemed to blossom into a full skirt with a long train making her look like a rose blooming upside down. 

The dress itself was rather plain, but the sheer overlay was what made the dress sparkle and transform into something magical. The overlay was a sheer gold that shimmered and sparkled, catching the light. Bog thought it funny that the dress for tonight was more elaborate than the dress she had worn to marry him in. 

The young fairy women who were participating in the recital were supposed to fly into the air and dance some sort of a coordinated dance while wearing these large dresses. Bog didn’t quite understand the point, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t excited to see Marianne perform. 

“Well, I thought I would add something to your dress,” he said with a smile walking over to her and dropping down to one knee before presenting the silver moondrop flower. 

“For you, my wife,” Bog said with a tender smile on his dark lips. 

Marianne gasped gently, taking the flower from him. “Oh Bog! It’s beautiful!!” 

“It’s a moondrop…” he said in a soft tone. 

“I love it!” Marianne leaned forward to wrap her arms around him, her mouth pressing down on him in a tender kiss that went from sweet and simple to burning and demanding. They hadn’t had a lot of time alone since their wedding, which had been only a few weeks ago. Between all their royal duties as a new couple, visitors, figuring out where to live--adding decorations and personal touches to their new shared living space--and now this celebration, a number of things had come between them, preventing the two of them from spending as much time together as they wanted exploring each other, getting to know each other on a purely physical level. 

Bog wrapped his arms around Marianne with a soft growl, reacting instantly to her closeness, the scent of her skin surrounding him. He realized that they hadn’t had a night together in the last few days. Once they were alone, both of them had fallen asleep instantly. This damn festival was taking up all their time and energy. Thank the spirits it would be over tonight...at least until October when the next set of festivals began. 

Marianne returned Bog’s kiss with more fervor, pressing her body against him. The slightly rough texture of his scaled body caused ripples of pleasure where he brushed against her bare skin. She wanted to throw him to the floor and take him as the fact that as newlyweds they had barely had any time to themselves to enjoy each other made her a little angry. She wanted him right now, but instead she released him slowly, licked her lips, her cheeks pink as she gazed into her husband’s blue eyes. 

“I’ll wear the flower in my hair,” she whispered, staring up at him. 

“It’ll look beautiful,” he whispered back. 

They stared at each other for long seconds, both reluctant to let go, but it was Bog who finally released her and stood up and moved to sit in one of the other chairs in the room. His erection had come on quick and extremely demanding when he touched her. His body was reminding him of how much he wanted his wife, needed her, but that would have to wait. He sighed and winced as he had to reach down and adjust himself a little before sitting. 

Marianne was feeling the exact same way as Bog, frustrated beyond bearing, she had to take a deep breath. She would be so glad when tonight was over because she was going to have her way with her husband...a lot...once her obligations to the festival were fulfilled. He would be sore and walking funny when she was done with him she thought with a wicked grin. 

Bog sat, swallowed hard, letting one hand drift down over his erection to hide it as his eyes drifted to the sheer overlay of the dress hanging on the wall. He smirked as he gazed at it. 

“I wonder what you would like that wearing only that?” he said with wonder, his voice a whisper. 

Marianne’s eyes followed his to the sheer overlay. “Do you want to see?” 

Bog’s blue eyes widened slightly, his mouth falling open. “Uh...” 

Marianne licked her lips while gazing at her husband. He was sitting in one of her bedroom chairs, one leg stretched out, elbows resting on the arms of the chair, his hand over his groin, looking like pure sex to her with his broad shoulders and long limbs. She smiled and stood up, then quickly walked over to her bedroom door which she locked. 

Bog raised a leafy eyebrow at her. “What…” 

“I’m going to show you what it would look like with just the overlay,” she announced walking back across the room. Bog watched in pleased silence as Marianne stripped out of her rose petal underclothing and pulled down the overlay. He swallowed, watching his wife’s naked back, his eyes tracing the curve of her spine, the fall of her wings and the swell of her hips, his eyes caressing the curve of her buttocks as she slipped the delicate fabric over her arms and adjusted her wings through the small, delicate openings. Once she had the sheer gold overlay in place, she reached for the flower that Bog had brought her and pinned the delicate bloom into her hair before she turned around to face him with a smile. 

“What do you think?” she asked. 

Bog’s mouth fell open. 

Marianne looked stunning. The overlay cast a sheen of delightful light over her naked body that made her skin shimmer like magic. She smiled and slowly turned around in a circle. 

“I’m not sure if the effect is the same without the dress underneath…” 

Bog shook his head. “You look dazzling Marianne...like pure magic. Like a goddess.” His voice was reverent, almost breathless, and he knew he probably sounded like a fool, but he was at a loss to describe just how beautiful his wife was, how truly and completely magnificent Marianne looked standing naked with only the glittering, gauzy material over her perfectly sexy body. 

Marianne smiled, a slow, sensual smile and walked across the room toward him, her steps slow, calculated to swing her hips just right, to make the material brush over her breasts in just the right way where it tugged and hung on her erect nipples. She had already put the recital out of her mind, the festival forgotten because of the look of pure want in her husband’s eyes. That loving, smitten expression on Bog’s face banished all other concerns from her mind. 

They had time for a few moments to get reacquainted with each other, didn’t they? She smiled and knew they did because there was no way she could get through this evening without having had her husband, because the burn in her groin, in her breasts, and in her mind was becoming a distraction. 

She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, her brown eyes burning with a lust-filled flame as she came to a stop in front of him and put her hands on the arms of the chair, leaning close to her husband. 

“I think we should have a little celebration before we join the others,” Marianne purred. 

Bog swallowed staring back at her feeling like prey that was about to be eaten. “You do?” he asked, his voice just short of a squeak. 

Marianne nodded firmly. “I do…” She leaned in and captured his mouth in a kiss that Bog felt to the tips of his clawed toes. Even his wings fluttered and jerked in response to Marianne’s tongue sliding into his mouth. She tasted like summer mornings and endless summer nights under a full moon, naked and warm, their limbs intertwined. 

He responded the only way he could--Bog greedily pulled her closer. 

Marianne giggled softly, crawling onto his lap and straddled him. 

Running his hands gently up her back, the tips of his claws tugged against the delicate fabric. He growled as the ache in his groin turned into a throb when she straddled him, her hands caressing the sides of his throat. 

“Bog…” Marianne groaned, her lips pressing against his throat before her mouth moved up and her teeth caught the lobe of his pointed ear. “I want you…” she growled. “I want you now..” she traced his pointed ear with her tongue, sending warm shudders through her husband. 

Bog swallowed trying to maintain his senses and be the voice of reason. “But, the court is waiting for us…” 

Marianne nipped at his long, narrow jaw. “Let them wait. I haven’t been with my new husband in ages. I have needs…” She sat back to look at him, a pretty little pout on her lips. “I’ve missed you.” 

Reaching up, Bog caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers in a touch so light it tickled her skin. “I’ve missed you my tough girl. Even though we’ve been together, it feels like we haven't…” 

“Exactly…” She shimmed off of his lap. Feeling Bog’s erection brush between her legs gave her a rush of goosebumps. She took his hand with a broad grin. “We can enjoy the night air…” She pulled him to his feet and began to guide her to her room's balcony. “I just had a divan moved out there…” 

“Outside? Where can people hear us? Maybe see us?” Bog blushed and looked a little discomfited by the idea, but Marianne’s big brown eyes and the light dancing off her naked body made it difficult for him to resist her. 

Giggling, Marianne pulled him the rest of the way onto the balcony. “No one will notice us Bog...they’re all inside and there’s music playing.” She shoved him backwards once they were outside and his legs hit the divan, a deep, apricot and white divan made from the petals of several daffodils. He fell back with a “Oowft!” before he pulled himself up, one leg off the divan, the other lying across the apricot colored fabric. “Marianne, I don’t…” he started to say, but his mouth snapped shut when Marianne pulled the overlay off, the moonlight dancing over her skin. He was too weak to argue any longer as Marianne slid onto the divan with him to straddle his lap again. She cupped his face in her hands, her wings slowly opening behind her and kissed him, a deep, passionate kiss that told him everything his wife required from him at the moment. 

* 

Dawn came rushing down the hall in her white and gold dress looking for her fiance only to find him deep in conversation with Thang and Stuff. 

“Sunny!” she called and waved only seconds before she plowed into the short elf, covering him in kisses. Sunny giggled in delight, holding onto Dawn, returning her kisses enthusiastically before the happy greeting was suddenly stopped short as Dawn pulled back and pouted. 

“I can’t find my sister. She was supposed to meet me in the grand hall and I haven’t seen Bog either.” 

Sunny looked surprised. “Well, all the goblins are here. Though I haven’t seen him either…” 

“Bog went into the Dark Forest to find Marianne a moondrop flower. He should be back by now,” Stuff said with a shrug. “Maybe he’s running late…” 

“Yeah, but where is my sister?” Dawn pouted. 

“Have you checked her room yet?” Sunny offered. 

“Oh...no I haven’t,” Dawn said with a frown. 

She was about to let her fiance go to head to her sister’s room when Griselda called out walking down the hall toward them, wearing an apron covered in flour, and not at all looking like the mother of a king. “There you all are!! I need some taste testers!! I’m making some sunflower cookies in your castle kitchens, but I’m not sure how they came out.” 

“Cookies!” Dawn squealed with delight. 

Sunny grinned, holding onto Dawn. “I sacrifice myself to test cookies!” 

“Us too!!” Stuff and Thang chimed in together. 

Griselda grinned. “Good. The lot of you follow me.” 

Griselda walked off leading the small group of hungry young folk behind her. 

* 

Marianne gasped when Bog’s tongue dragged across her nipple. He held her close, his head pressed against her chest, his lips pressed tenderly against her breast. His tongue snaked out to flick and caress her nipple until the building tickle in her belly was becoming a boiling storm of need that continued to build more as his hands slid down her torso to caress her rear and squeeze. Bog gently flicked a claw across her other nipple, causing quakes to erupt through her that rippled to her groin and tickled her already swollen, sensitive clitoris. 

“Oh Bog…” she groaned when he delicately bit the side of her breast when he switched sides, his tongue curling around her nipple. His touches and caressing caused tremors through her entire body until even her wings shuddered. The cool night air only intensified the pleasure as the light breeze cooled her skin where Bog’s tongue hand brushed across her. 

She cradled his head, kissing the surprisingly soft texture of his leafy head, her fingers caressing the back of his neck and shoulders. At the same time she ground herself against the large bulge where his erection stil lay trapped by his natural armor. Mariann felt wet, which allowed her to slide against him, sending more ripples through her. Everything about Bog was a sensual experience, from the texture of his skin against hers, to the brush of his clawed fingers along her skin and wings, to the feel of his full lips and fanged teeth on her. She rubbed against him with firmer need, her clitoris rubbing back and forth against the texture of his bound erection, her breath coming in heated gasps as she teased herself closer to a climax. 

Bog felt the tension in his wife’s body, the way her wings shivered with pleasure each time he sucked on her nipple. He smiled and slid a hand down to press her rear more firmly against his erection. The sensation of her pressing down on him was driving him mad, but hearing his wife’s little mewls and moans of pleasure, feeling that building tension in her and knowing his attentions were exciting her, brought her closer to a climax, excited him even more. He brushed his long pointed nose against her sweet, vanilla and berries scented skin and groaned, feeling the wetness of her against him, the pleasure of her using him to bring herself to completion. “Yes Marianne...yes,” he growled lustfully before he sucked her nipple into his mouth and began to flick his tongue back and forth while his clawed finger did the same to her other nipple. 

His smile widened when she moaned. 

Marianne broke, and her climax washed over her, drawing a cry of delight from her. 

* 

One of the fairy guards down on the ground frowned and looked around before he elbowed his fellow guard. “You hear something.” 

Regina, a raven-haired beauty with dark amber wings, sighed. “Martin, there is nothing out there. You are just hearing the party inside.” 

Martin, a tow-headed fairy with dark green wings shook his head. “Nah, I heard a cry, I'm sure of it.” 

Regina chuckled. “You’re just skittish after that goblin girl made the moves on you.” 

“I am not.” Martin looked indignant, which only elicited a laugh from Regina. “Oh stop--admit it.” 

Martin sniffed. “She was just so...forward...” 

“Yeah, but you like her don’t you?” Regina asked, leaning on her spear and grinning at her partner. 

Martin turned several shades of red which only made Regina laugh harder than before. “It's not a sin to like an aggressive woman you know…” 

“Yeah...I guess...” Martin shrugged. 

“You worried she might hurt you?” Regina asked with actual concern, but Martin’s blush that had started to fade returned. “Nah. Kinda hoping she might…” 

Regina laughed. “Then why are you so skittish?” 

Martin continued to blush before he sighed and said, “What if she finds some other fairy guy she likes before I get off duty?” 

Regina smiled and patted Martin on his armored shoulder. “Don’t worry Martin, if she does, there is an entire room filled with goblin women. I’m sure you can find one just for you.” 

Martin grinned. “Think so?” 

“I know so. Now, stop jumping at every noise, sheesh.” Regina shook her head. 

* 

Bog’s eyes rolled a little as Marianne’s warm kisses trailed down his body, her small, delicate hands caressing his skin while she made her way lower. He had wanted to be the one doing the exploring, but after her orgasm she has pushed him back and started to nibble her way down his body and would not be deterred. 

Her delicate touches became more aggressive and demanding, sliding over his stomach and caressing his chest until she was at his groin. She peppered his groin with hot kisses, pressing her soft lips against his skin, her tongue caressing the tender skin between his hips and thighs. He shuddered looking down at his wife where she lay across the divan, one side pressed against the length of his leg, her wings moving in slow waves. She lay on her stomach with her lower legs bent at the knee and lifted up in the air, rocking back and forth slowly while she nibbled at him tenderly. 

Her wings moved slowly as she coaxed his erection out. Bog gasped and jumped when he came free. Marianne made a satisfied little growl that was followed by her hand wrapping around his sensitive member. He grabbed the sides of the divan with a low moan when she touched him, but when she looked up, sliding her body down a little more to lay with one leg off the divan, her hands around his erection, the contrast of her light pink skin against his darker grey erection made him quake. But then she gave him the most impish smile he had ever seen just before she dragged her tongue up the length of his shaft. 

Bog shuddered and let out another groan from deep within his chest. Marianne smiled and planted soft kisses along his length, followed by delicate nibbles. She ducked her head lower to suck at the base of his erection. He jerked and hissed in response while watching her, her wings slowly, lazily, moving back and forth while her tongue and lips did wicked things to him. When she lowered her mouth down on him, taking in the full length of him until her nose touched his groin, Bog nearly jerked with an orgasm that he had to fight. He had no idea how she could do that, take it all, but then his eyes rolled as she rolled her tongue around the base of his shaft while sucking. He dug his claws into the sides of the divan, unaware that he was ripping the fabric. 

* 

“So where is my son and your sister?” Griselda asked as she set the batch of cookies hot from the stove on the marble counter. While the celebration had all sorts of fairy delicacies, Griselda was baking some good old-fashion goblin treats as well. (She had been given her own section of the kitchen to work in while the fairy chefs flew around frantically making other food for the party.) They could hear the party that was underway in the ballroom. The sound of some singing had begun that sounded very much like goblins with a few higher fairy voices mixed in. Griselda smirked. 

Someone must have broken out the goblin ale and the drunkenness had commenced. She hoped drunk fairies were as calm and loveable as drunk goblins tended to be. 

“I don’t know. She was supposed to meet me in the ballroom half an hour ago, but she didn’t show up,” Dawn complained before shoving an entire cookie in her mouth. 

Sunny snorted on a laugh and did the same, the two of them grinning at each other with their mouths full of cookie. 

Griselda shook her head. “Well, I saw Bog fly in, so I know he’s here somewhere. They’ll show up soon enough, I’m sure. Now...enough cookies.” She smacked everyone's hands as they all tried to grab another treat before the cookies were taken out to the party. 

“I need you all to try one more thing…” Griselda turned to the other oven in her section of the kitchen and pulled out something that smelled divine, making all four of her tasters groan with pleasure. 

Griselda turned and placed a large pie filled with caramelized apples and topped with a thick, crumbly pastry top. She grinned in satisfaction at the looks of avarice on the faces of her tasters. 

* 

Marianne snaked her way back up Bog’s body, feeling the tension in him as he struggled with his urgent need. The fact that he wanted her so much only fed her own building ache to have him inside her. 

He pulled her closer and groaned her name. “Marianne...my wife...” 

Marianne shuddered. “My husband…” she purred capturing his mouth at the same moment she adjusted herself and slid down on his swollen shaft; they both groaned together. 

Bog sat up a little more, adjusting himself on the divan to grab her waist and hold Marianne down on him. She felt so wet, so slick and warm, that he struggled for a moment not to climax the instant their bodies joined together. He only loosened his grip when he felt sure he would last a little longer. 

Grasping his shoulders, Marianne exhaled a long groan as her wings flared out behind her. She began to move, grinding herself down on him in slow, easy rolls. She arched her back, as she slipped and slid along his erection, her fingers digging into Bog’s plated shoulders. Her eyes fluttered as he filled her; his erection felt as if he pleasantly filled every part of her. When he thrust back she cried out, fingers digging into the plates on his shoulders as a ripple of pleasure burst over and through her. 

* 

Dagda smiled, watching the fairies and goblins mingling. The party was going well and the goblin ale that the Bog King and his mother had brought was far better than he remembered. As he watched the party, he frowned wondering where his daughter and her new husband were. He hadn’t seen them all night and he knew the performance would be beginning soon. 

“Dagda!” 

Dagda turned to see Griselda walking up the steps to the throne carrying a tray with her. He frowned only slightly. The queen-mother of the Bog King refused to call him king, insisting on more familiar terms since they were now family. At first the goblin’s mannerisms had grated on him, but as the weeks passed, Dagda was finding that he liked the old goblin woman and her no nonsense approach to things. He might even call her...pragmatic. 

“I have some sunflower cookies, a couple of slices of apple pie, and two full mugs of goblin ale.” She grinned at him. “Care to share while we watch the performance?” 

Dagda smiled and motioned for one of his guards to bring Griselda a chair. “I would be honored, though I haven’t seen your son anywhere.” 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll show up when his wife is on the stage.” She smiled and sat down on the cushioned seat that was brought for her, setting the tray on a small table that was also brought over for them to use. 

“Now--how are you doing?” she asked, handing him a mug of ale. 

Dagda accepted the mug with a smile and a nod. “I’m well, thank you. Yourself?” 

Griselda smiled. “Never better, though I’m looking forward to some grandbabies.” 

Dagda laughed and leaned over to lightly tap his mug with Griselda’s mug. “Here, here.” 

She laughed holding her mug up. “To grandbabies.” 

“To grandbabies, may our children start sooner rather than later. “Dagda laughed, to which Griselda yelled. “Here! Here!” 

* 

Bog pulled Marianne close, cupping the back of her head with one hand, his other hand cupped her breast while he groaned against her throat. The sloppy, wet sounds of their vigorous sex was driving him insane with pleasure, mixed with the way she felt, tight around his shaft, pulling up along him before she plunged down again. Marianne’s gasps and groans, her fingers pressing into his shoulders, only intensified everything until he knew he couldn’t hold back any longer. 

“Marianne…” he growled his wife’s name. “Uh...Marianne…” 

“Oh Bog…” she moaned. She could feel how close he was; he was swollen, hard, and big inside her. She grabbed his face in her hands, plunging her tongue into his mouth as she used her wings to give her lift and began to fuck her husband harder, driving him into the divan. 

* 

The dance began. 

The quiet, delicate music began, and the room became silent as young fairy women began to dance. 

Dawn frowned and bit her upper lip. Her sister was nowhere to be found as the sounds of light harp music danced in the air. She and the other young women began to perform, but Dawn kept turning her head one way and then the other, looking for her sister. It was only then she noticed that not only was her sister not there, but neither was Bog… 

That was when the unmistakable sound of an orgasmic cry of two people echoed down the halls and into the ballroom. 

The music stopped, as did everyone else. 

Griselda grinned glancing over at Dagda. “Guess they're working on the grandkids instead of attending the party.” 

Dadga, his cheeks red with embarrassment though with eyes that twinkled with delight and remembered passions with his own wife, nodded. “Well...I suppose we can’t really blame them for not attending the party now can we?” He raised his voice to call out. “Continue--just play a little louder please.” 

The music started up again...much, much louder. 

* 

Marianne’s wings seemed to glow when she cried out again, but this time Bog caught her cries, pressing his mouth to hers so that their shared cries of pleasure mixed together when he came with her. The intensity of the orgasm they shared rocked them and for a long while they were only two bodies as one, lost in shared ecstasy, shared devotion and a shared love.


End file.
